


Almost like a date

by Nyche



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: holoavatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyche/pseuds/Nyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave use a holoavatar to explore a little bit of human city, dragging Galvatron along. Some conversation took place and the disguise Soundwave chose lead to a small almost intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost like a date

**Author's Note:**

> ooh, first time posting. After reading Swearth, I just can't help thinking about holoavatar, y'know. Decepticons normally don't care to use one. But now that Soundwave has changed his approach in interacting with human, why wouldn't he want to check them out while in disguise? Well, he had done that before, but I just want to try it out this way okay? (also it's an excuse to give them some moments)
> 
> I kinda sprinkle my head canon here and there. But mostly I tried to stick with canon. 
> 
> Also I'm not saying Soundwave totally have a female avatar. I just wanted to see this whole thing happen. I'm not sure how I'm suppose to handle pronouns with avatar. so when I use 'she' I'm referring to the holoavatar and not Soundwave. So you will see me alternating those a lot and it might get confusing and I apologize in advance for that.
> 
> Thank you for even looking at this : D
> 
> and there's no beta read. there totally is gonna be some weird mistakes I missed.

Galvatron doesn’t know, nor care, much about human or the traits in their appearance. Whether what was considered attractive by their standard, he couldn’t careless and his own holoavatar was only designed to suit his own aesthetics, with minimal regards to not attract too much attention to himself. However, he could tell that the image of a human female projected in front of him had to be one of the most uninteresting thing in the universe. She was avarage height for a what she supposed to be (which can be squished to mush with one hand, comfortably), black hair just reaching the base of her neck. On her face was a pair of clear glasses in red frames.

“What are these?” With his projected solid light holoavatar's hand, Galvatron reached out and picked the framed glasses off of her face.

“Glasses” Soundwave’s voice came from her mouth, slightly modified to be of higher pitch but contain his unique signature nonetheless (being so monotonous, she might as well be a drone). “Visors stood out too much. But I am more comfortable to have my optics equivalent covered, even with clear glasses. Also, among human, glasses give an air of interlect, but not attracting attention.”

“Fair enough…” Galvatron handed the glasses back. Soundwave really had picked a boring female human appearance for his holoavatar. As the projection put the glasses back on, a coordinate was sent to Galvatron via his comm channel.

“We project to this coordinate, then we will travel from there with human transport.” Soundwave explained. The holomatter projection was already fading by the time he finished. Galvatron couldn’t ask anything more and Soundwave didn’t seems to want to talk. And so Galvatron turned off the holoavatar only to project it to the given coordinates.

They found themselves in a small alley way where there was no human around. Laserbeak, perched nearby in a shadow, gave him a small nod of his head before flying away. Soundwave, in the guise of a female human, was already waiting for him and promtly slung his (her?) arm around one of his. Galvatron couldn’t help but notice how everything was so small and squishy. Especially the form Soundwave had chosen. Her arm was so thin, he felt like it would snap in two if he so much as put pressure on it (if he was in his real body, then that probably is true).

Soundwave led them out of the alley, looking around before started walking towards the main street. His holoavatar walked close to Galvatron’s. He found that Soundwave had to walk faster due to the avatar’s gait being shorter, but insist on keeping himself close. Galvatron slowed his pace a fraction. He took a little time looking around and studied his surrounding. Things seems larger than they were when he was in his real body. He and Soundwave’s avatar were walking on a walkway comfortably and nothing was getting smashed.

“It is a new perspective. These creatures are even smaller than I thought.” He mused as he looked up to the building that, in his real body would easily be at eye level.

“You are already on the large side.” Soundwave stated, not looking at him but scanning the street. Some people walking by, homelesses here and there. Most ignored them, but there were some who spare a few glanced over.

“Yes, that makes you feel even smaller, Soundwave. Why would you choose such fragile looking frame. They are all fragile, but yours even more so.” Galvatron remarked. Not that he think the holoavatar can actually be harm but it still look weak.

“A female is percieved as less threatening and would be less suspicious. Over all, should not drawn too much attention.”

“Yes yes, you design this whole avatar to be as uninteresting as can be. But now that you’re walking with me, didn’t all that work just gone to waste?” Galvatron said, not bothering to lowering his voice even as he spotted a man looking at him. With his height alone, Galvatron’s avatar drawn considerable eyes his way. Most stared at him in awe, if they dare look long enough for him when to turned towards them.

“Negative…No. A couple is less likely to be suspected that a single male or female.”

“Couple?”

Soundwave didn’t answer. He nudged Galvatron toward the long vehicle which they got on and found a seat near the middle. Galvatron looked around, examined the vehicle.

“Huh, not too different from the spacebus. Just a lot smaller” He noted, more as a joke. The bus was no military equipment. It was hardly a tincan with windows in his opinion. Still somehow reminded him of Astrotrain, i.e Spacebus.

“It is a bus.” Soundwave answered.

It could have been a joke. Galvatron wasn’t sure. He chuckled lightly even as he saw that Soundwave didn’t show any expression on the avatar’s face as if the projection was nothing more than another white battle mask the communication officer wore.

“So, why are we here again?” After a moment, Galvatron asked. The bus was quiet despite all the passengers.

“There is no personel we could send and I wanted to see for myself how the human interact and behave when not in our presence.” Soundwave answered, still having his avatar leaning slightly onto Galvatron’s. She moved her shoulder bag and revealed what was inside to him. It was some kind of device, small, rectangular and share the exact same color scheme as Soundwave himself.

“What is that?”

“My alt-mode. I got stuck in this shape for a while last time I was on Earth” Soundwave said as the avatar slowly conceal the device in her bag again.

“That is one pathetic state. I’ll have to say. Why did you bring it? ..I mean, bring yourself… well whatever.” Galvatron shrugged, noting that Soundwave was one with mass displacements modification. Transforming into something so small and utterly helpless was beyond him. Getting stuck in said mode for any period of time was just torture.

“It is useful for infiltration mission. More importantly, I cannot implement the full capability of my senses through the projection. It is much preferable for myself to be here in person.” Soundwave explained.

“Huh….you mean that weird sense thing you got” an eyebrow on Galvatron’s avatar went up a little. Soundwave might have mentioned something about how he sees things about people in a slightly different way to others. He didn’t really understand what it means, just that Soundwave can read a mech like he was a datapad by just looking at him.

“Yes. I can hear and see less from human than cybertronian, but it is better than nothing. I can already tell that they are much more comfortable than when we were around, as expected.” Soundwave avatar looked up and scanned the surrounding as she spoke. “We will be getting off at the next stop” she said, a hand holding on to Galvatron’s avatar’s arm.

They explored a little of the new area when they got off the bus. It is far more crowded and full of tall buildings on all sides. Most still incredibly fragile in Galvatron’s eyes, seemingly to be covered in glass panes and all. He couldn’t help picturing himself, in his actual body, tearing down these structures. Maybe replace them with more sturdy cybertronian architecture afterward. He didn’t bother suppressing his smirk when Soundwave guided him into one of the building.

The interior was clean and bright. Generally better looking than the exterior that reeks of the organic filth. But still filled with squishy little humans and primitive technologies. Most of them looked busy. Soundwave made him waited at one of the seat while the female holoavatar went off to talk to one of the male human in a dark blue uniform. She came back after exchanging a few words and set herself down on a seat beside him.

“So, about this ‘couple’ thing?” Galvatron asked. Soundwave have yet to explain the meaning of the word.

“It meant a pair of human, usually male and female, who are bonded through marriage it can be just for the sake of bonding or for reproductional purpose”

“Reproduction? Marriage?”

“They don’t harvest sparks or have the creation Matrix. It takes a male and a female to reproduce. Marriage is a formalization of two person bonding”

“Right. Organics and their oddities.”

“I would say it could be compared to conjunx endurae’s bond. But most likely much shallower considering theire scecies still primitive state”

“Oh so you dragged me along to play lovers with you?”

“It is merely a disguise. Human also make a lot of assumtions. There wasn’t much acting required to pass as a married couple. I have observed them before and they usually assume any man and woman walking together to be a couple. I didn’t told you about this before we departed because I wanted you to behave naturally.” Soundwave explained while he tasted the atmosphere. Without his avatar actually looking around, he could felt the general mood of the people in the room. Some were a little nervous, stress were felt here and there. Some were also looking at Galvatron’s avatar warily, but mostly no fear or unusual tension Soundwave usually taste when they are in the presence of cybertronians.

After a moment, the female projection looked around before settling her sight on Galvatron’s avatar and started talking.

“Galvatron, do you, or…have you had any?” Soundwave asked.

“What?”

“Conjunx Endura”

“You’re prying on my private life now, Soundwave?” Galvatron smirked, raising an eyebrow at the question

“I am making small talk. It should keep the atmosphere between us lighter. You do not have to answer, just respond in anyway you like” yes that sounded so much like small talk. Soundwave's avatar appeared to be dead serious, there was not a trace of casual or relaxed gesture. Then again, there was no actualy espression of any kind of feelings as well. Galvatron realized that small talk was probably a task proved difficult to Soundwave. He had never seen Soundwave had any light or meaningless conversation with other mechs.

“Well, it is not your business to know. And what about you? You don’t appear to have one at the moment, but what about in the past?” Soundwave’s avatar shook her head.

“I am not interested in committing to another mech. Ravage, Laserbeak and Buzzaw are very important. Rumble and Frenzy are in my care. Decepticon cause takes priority” the female avatar wasn’t looking at Galvatron as she spoke. Her gaze rested back on her fidgeting hands, but it does seemed like she wasn’t looking at anything in particular. Soundwave’s answer cause Galvatron to raise his avatar’s eyebrow further. He knew Soundwave cares for the cassettes and the beasts, but it still surprised him. To him, those tiny creatures were little better than the organics surrounding them at the moment. It's not that they were bad or filthy like organics, just inferior.

“Hm..I see. You already have your hands full. They’re just cassettes and three of them are mere beasts, but I suppose five of them would take up all of your time.” Finishing the sentence, Galvatron noticed the burning death glare directed towards him. He had thought Soundwave’s avatar wasn’t capable of changing expressions just like its owner. But the solid light projection of the female human infront of him was definitely angry. Her brows creased and her mouth a deep frown.

“Hm? You are angry? Or is your avatar glitching” he asked, smirking at the woman.

“The projection is functioning properly. My cassettes are not mere beasts. They are friends. As much cybertronians as you and I” the voice that came out was not monotoned. It was a modulated voice from the avatar, not Soundwave. But up until now, her voice has been completely deviod of emotions. Now it sounded unmistakably furious.

“Yes, yes. I know you believe that 'everybody is equal’. But honestly, Soundwave, a beast isn’t-”

“Everybody IS equal!”

Galvatron was looking up from his seat to meet her eyes. Only then did Soundwave realized that his holoavatar had stood up and was heaving with rage. It wasn’t just the words. Galvatron’s thoughts and his feelings towards them, towards him for even thinking that cassettes were equal was ringing deafeningly in his audial. The taste of condescension was disgusting at best, and it lingered on the tip of his tongue.

Looking around, Soundwave found that his avatar had became quite the center of attention in the room.

“Did you just…raise your voice?” Galvatron seemed amused more than anything else. Soundwave’s projection slump back down in het seat, sighing tiredly.

“Soundwave : …not used to operating this vocal system” he lied. Galvatron chuckled, good, atleast the nauseating smell of his attitude was now gone.

“If not for Ravage….Soundwave would not have survived at all….” Soundwave lowered his voice and face, still a frustrated look in the avatar’s expression.

“Alright…I get it. But now these squishies are looking this way” Galvatron said, and lower his voice to a whisper on the second sentence. Soundwave let out a sigh and reached for Galvatron’s arm.

“We’ll make them want to look away.” Soundwave’s avatar edged closer to Galvatron’s then buried her face in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry” she said, just about loud enough for a few people closest to them to hear, but not so loud that it sounded like she raised her voice again. When Galvatron was looking down at the avatar, trying to make sense of her words, she reached for his face and pressed her lips firmly to his. The room went silent.

Soundwave pulled back after a moment, staring in Galvatron’s avatar’s eyes.

“Public display of affection, makes people wants to look away. If my understanding is right” Soundwave whispered before Galvatron said anything. Both scanned the room out of the corner of their eyes while keep looking at each other.

“Some are still looking” Galvatron observed a few pair of eyes still fixated on them.

“At least it will come across as lovers’ squabble and reconciliation. They will not get suspicious”

“No..I suppose not” Galvatron absent mindedly muttered while playing his role. He used to have someone he cared about before, but he wasn’t going to tell Soundwave that. Although it was quite nostalgic to get to act like this again even if he hardly cares for the projection in front of him. He gently caressed Soundwave’s holoavatar’s pale cheek. The projection was such an image of fragility. What he felt from the touch was probably not completely accurate to what a human feels like, but still so small and breakable. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to squish her to mush, or touch her oh so gently so she wouldn’t break. For a moment he fancy Soundwave actually being in such state. Vulnerable and fragile, ready to shatter at the slightest touch.

“Tell me, do you know how to kiss, Soundwave? ” he asked quitely. From the way the avatar kissed his just now, simply pressing her slightly pursed lips onto his, didn’t show much.

“Negative. I mimic what I can see. My lack of lips in my real body prevents me from imagining how to operate one properly” the avatar went on, softly, cupping her hand over Galvatron’s avatar’s hand that was stroking her cheek. Soundwave used to have lips. He used to have a mouth under his mask until the Prime shot him in the face. Shockwave did fixed him, but they were low on resources. So they forgo what they could and prioritized saving his life first, secondary functions and aesthetics later.

“I see…how unfortunate. Come here” Galvatron commanded, still with low voice. Pulling her up slightly as he reached down, his lips met hers again. He pressed firmer and angled their face so their mouth closed on each other properly. Soundwave was a little startled but eased into the kiss shortly, reacting to whatever Galvatron was doing, while kept his audioreceptor open. There was some awkward feelings among the human. Some girls in the further corner giggled and whistpered to each other, content of their words unimportant. Some others looked away, either in disdain or embarrassments.

Soundwave let Galvatron pulled away first. After leaning back into his seat, Soundwave cover his avatar’s mouth with the back of her hand in a guise of embarrassment. He quickly scanned the room, and caughr the man he was talking to earlier looking their way.

“I"ll be back” Soundwave said and his avatar got up. She went over to the man, walked with him towards one of the counter on the far side. Galvatron looked at her back and look down at the seat beside him. Soundwave left the bag and his real body there.  
Well, here it is. Soundwave being small and helpless. But it probably was quite strong as well, despite how small this altmode was. Galvatron reached over slowly, hesitating on touching the small tape deck. His finger was a mere inch from the blue surface when Soundwave’s avatar returned.

  
“Time to go. We’re done here” he stated and picked up the shoulder bag. Galvatron got up and Soundwave slung his avatar’s arms around Galvatron’s and lead him out. Galvatron smirked as he spared one last glanced around the space, half hoping that he would be back to tear it apart sometime soon.

\- when we get back to base, I would like to teach you a few more things about being lovers- Galvatron sent a comm to Soundwave as their avatars left the human city behind. Soundwave only response was a small turn of his avatar’s head to look away.


End file.
